Λάβρανδος \Χαττία
Λάβρανδος ο Μέγας Labarna, , Λαμπάρνα thumb|300px| [[Παλαιο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Παλαιο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής 16ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Δαρδανία (Arzawa) (Χετταϊκή Λυδία)) Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Δαρδανίας ---- Τρωάδα (Wilusa) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Τρωάδας ---- Μυσία (Sehha Land) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Μυσίας ---- Φρυγία (Mira) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Φρυγίας ---- Κιλικία (Kizzuwatna) (Κισσία) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Κιλικίας ---- Ελυμαΐδα (Elam) Ηγεμόνες Ελυμαΐδας ---- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Χετταϊκή Συρία Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Συρίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Αργολίδα Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Αργολίδας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Κρήτη Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Κρήτης ---- Ουραρτία (Urartu) Ηγεμόνες Ουραρτίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Χατταίοι Λούβιοι Αμορραίοι Αραμαίοι Χαναναίοι ]] - Αυτοκράτορας της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας (1560 - 1533 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Παλαιο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή, 16ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Λάβρανδος" είναι εξελληνισμός του Χετταϊκού ονόματος "Labarna". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: Tawannanna ( = θυγατέρα του Πύσαρρου (PU-Sarruma) - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Labarna was not the first in line to the throne. PU-Sarruma designated Labarna as his successor after his own sons revolted against him. Upon PU-Sarruma's death, Labarna and Papahdilmah, one of PU-Sarruma's sons, contended for the throne, with Labarna emerging victorious. What little is known about him is culled mainly from the Edict of Telipinu, which states that he overwhelmed his enemies and "made them borders of the sea",Telipinu Proclamation §3 a statement which may refer to conquests as far as the Mediterranean coast in the south, and the Black Sea in the north. He installed his sons as governors in several cities including Tuwanuwa, Hupisna, Landa, and Lusna (the identities of these cities are uncertain, but thought to perhaps be Tyana, Heraclea Cybistra, Laranda, and Lystra). Through his conquests, he was responsible for laying the groundwork for the Hittite empire that was to come. Labarna was actually a title of the early Hittite rulers,Melchert, H. Craig, The Luwians, Brill, 2003, 18ff. rather than a personal name. Given the lack of contemporary references, and the fact that Hattusili I also used the title Labarna, some modern scholars have proposed that later Hittite historians mistook references to Labarna as being a separate king before Hattusili I. According to this theory, Labarna I and Hattusili I ("Labarna II") were really one and the same ruler.Bryce, Trevor, The Kingdom of the Hittites, Clarendon, 1998, 69 As a variant of the name Labarna, Tabarna occurs widely in Hattian, Hittite, Hurrian and Akkadian texts of the Hittite archives".http://www.mesas.emory.edu/anatconf/abstracts.htm "On the Origin of the Royal Title tabarna / labarna". Μυθοποίηση Λαβρανδεύς. Προσωνυμία του Δία, με την οποία λατρευόταν στα Λάβρανδα της Καρίας ως πολεμικός θεός· ονομαζόταν επίσης και Στράτιος. Ο Πλούταρχος υποστηρίζει ότι η λέξη προέρχεται από τον λάβρυ (= διπλός πέλεκυς). Σύμφωνα με τον μύθο, όταν ο Ηρακλής (Tylon) νίκησε την Ιππολύτη, βασίλισσα των Αμαζόνων, της απέσπασε τον διπλό πέλεκυ και τον έδωσε στην Ομφάλη. Ένας από τους διαδόχους της Ομφάλης, ο Κανδαύλης, τον χάρισε σε κάποιον φίλο του ο οποίος, στη μάχη ανάμεσα στον Κανδαύλη και στον Γύγη, σκοτώθηκε και έτσι ο πέλεκυς περιήλθε στα χέρια του Άρσελου από τα Μύλασα. Ο Άρσελος μετέβη στην Καρία, έστησε βωμό και άγαλμα στον Δία και τοποθέτησε στην χείρα του τον διπλό πέλεκυ. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χαττία *Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία *Χετταίοι *Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Βιβλιογραφία *Trevor Bryce, "Life and Society in the Hittite World," Oxford (2002). *Trevor Bryce, The Kingdom of the Hittites, Oxford (1999). *C. W. Ceram, The Secret of the Hittites: The Discovery of an Ancient Empire. Phoenix Press (2001), ISBN 1842122959. *J. G. Macqueen, The Hittites, and Their Contemporaries in Asia Minor, revised and enlarged, Ancient Peoples and Places series (ed. G. Daniel), Thames and Hudson (1986), ISBN 0-500-02108-2. *McMahon, G., Hittite History, Biblical Archaeologist 52 (1989), 62 - 77 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Ηγεμόνες Παλαιο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 16ου Αιώνα π.Χ.